


Poetry & Snippets

by FizzingRainBurnsTheHorizon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Haiku, Haiku Format, Poems, Poetry, Short, Snippets, like only a few lines, poem, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzingRainBurnsTheHorizon/pseuds/FizzingRainBurnsTheHorizon
Summary: A place for my poetry and bits and pieces that didn't fit into my other works.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost or claim any of my poems/snippets as your own.

he is a simple ant in the dirt, part of a chain that will continue even when he has passed,  
so replaceable and insignificant, the earth will continue to turn and we will rejoice,  
rejoice as the sinner has faded from existence, but did he really exist at all?  
so simple and small, no one remembers him,  
i will make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

A twitch in my bones,  
Music fills my ears,  
I feel cold,  
But I am home.


End file.
